sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog
|} History of Sonic's Student He was born into the world during a war between Dr. Robotnik and GUN. His parents (who were scientists) at the time were investigating the indestructible Chaos Sword, the item that could help turn the tide of the war. As he turned 8, the war was far from ending, and he always was having to keep an eye out for the Chaos Sword, or any EGG bots and although with the war was still going on, he was still educated in school and happened to meet Raven, one of his future allies. One day, his parents were captured by a few bots for knowing where the Chaos Sword was. They were killed for not showing the whereabouts of it, but in a way, they still lived. They had set up clues for him to find the sword, and eventually, he did. When he was finally able to wield it at 13 years old, he lead GUN into the battle, and together, the war ended and the doctor being brought to justice. A few weeks later after the fact, Sonic found him in the streets, alone, his parents dead. He took him under his wing and for 4 years, teaching him everything he needed to know and also helping him cope with his parents' death. After taking a long trek with Sonic and meeting Knuckles for the first time, he relinquished the Chaos Sword and he travels for 2 years with Sonic, just exploring what the world had to offer while meeting some of Sonic's other friends. Personality He is a selfless and compassionate hedgehog with an unwavering desire to protect his friends and Mobius. He has also been described as a person with a pure heart, a determined will, and a big heart for people in need. While his parents' death is still something he copes with, he is often motivated to be more of a hero so that innocent people wouldn't have to go through the same things he did. He also has a huge appetite and people sometimes wonder if he is in fact addicted to food. He seems to not be completely serious in battle unless the situation is dire. He usually wants to enjoy the challenge of fighting them instead of killing them, sometimes joking around to get a friendly reaction. He also strives to get strong enough to protect everyone and everything important to him which is why he trains constantly on a daily basis. When he is getting serious and extremely enraged in a battle, however, it's like a switch has gone off in his head. It is also significantly noted that he seems to have a lot of high regard and respect for females due to the positive influences of his mother during his early days before he was involved in the war. He seems to have developed a strange fetish for females with long hair because it reminded him of his deceased mother. It is noted that whenever a female tries to seduce him, he tends to be extremely bashful and very nervous due to not being used to receiving that kind of attention. Powers and Skills Chaos Energy Manipulation He is able to use and manipulate chaos energy by collecting Rings and absorbing lots of it into his body for a long time. However, he decided not to learn certain moves like Chaos Spear and Chaos Control due to already learning alternative skills. He also seems to use Chaos Blast although he rarely uses it unless he's pissed off. He alternatively uses chaos energy to do the following actions: enhance his physical attributes and weapons, to heal living beings, sense others with chaos energy, and expand his own life-span by meditating (as seen in multiple roleplays). Combat Skills and Athletic Ability Combining his training in kenjustu and pyrokinesis, his professional experiences in free-running, and his combat skills from training with Sonic, he has created his unique own style of fighting while often incorporating new ways to expand his offensive and defensive options. Komerl seems to even go as far as to adapt to other styles of fighting and one example is when he fought Raven at some point. He is very swift and has unpredictable tactics when it comes to movement. He, like Sonic, doesn't use his arms much in combat and prefers to use kicks. Pyrokinetics This is a trait inherited from his father. He can manipulate all sources of heat and he is immune to any hazards pertaining to fire in general. This was originally connected to his emotional stress and anger but after training with it for a year, he has successfully mastered the skill. Advanced Moves Cosmic Ring Warp He has noticeably used a specific Giant Ring's power to go to other zones or places depending on how many rings he has obtained. This explains why he is able to travel to different universes, timelines, and dimensions. Chaos Fist: Flame Style While channeling chaos energy into all parts of his body, his speed and strength are released in short but deadly blows towards his opponent's vital organs while his flames (which glow ice blue) act as a cloak to minimize damage from his opponents via burning. This can be an extremely delicate situation due to the amount of control he has to maintain in order to control both powers. He doesn't use this technique unless he is pushed to use it. Speed Break He is somehow able to use a shorter version of Speed Break at will due to observing Sonic using the technique during another one of his storybook adventures that happened after the changed events of Sonic 4: Episode II in his timeline. Tornado Kick When he focuses his pyrokinesis on his foot and flip-kicks, a flaming tornado shoots out. Sword Leap He quickly swipe upwards in a high-spiraling leap, with his blade extended horizontally-to-vertically. Raging Burst An occasional burst of anger causes Komerl´s power to explode for a short time. Weaknesses/Flaws * He has problems dealing with long range combat. * He has a limited jump height due to not being able to completely convert his running speed to air time. * His gentle and pure hearted nature causes him to seem too merciful towards his enemies at times. * He doesn't seem to be paying attention to some details at some important hints which often get him into trouble. * He also has a fear of heights when it comes to being on large skyscrapers. * It is recently revealed that he can't fully control his chaos energy according to Midnight. * It is noted that he is able to absorb flames from objects or nearby areas but this may cause him to be in a weakened state depending on how much. * If he loses his control over his powers while using the "Chaos Fist: Flame Style", he may cause serious harm towards his body. Relationships with others Friends * Sonic The Hedgehog - Komerl's mentor and the closest to a father figure. Ever since Komerl was taken under his wing, Sonic has taught him the characteristics of heroism. Outside of defeating villians and stopping threats from Mobius, they occasionally go out for chili dogs. * Asonja The Hedgehog - A close "brother" of his and an occasional racing rival. They tend to talk in RPs and are good friends. They both do tend to prank people at some points and watch Wipeout on Tuesdays. * Raven The Panther - A close friend that Komerl has a bond with. They used to date at some point in High School, but after Komerl's mysterious disappearance for 3 years, they broke up. But even after everything that has happened, they are still close friends. Although, he does prank her out of boredom and they occasionally have pie fights. He noticeably admires her fighting ability and comments on how fun and awesome it is. * Arctic The Cat '''- A good friend of Komerl's and they seem to love snowball fights and they seem to eat snow cones from time to time. These two are '''hilarious together. He does seem to enjoy going on adventures with her and is sort of like a little sister to him. * Hectic The Hedgehog - '''This hedgehog is one that appeared in his vision only one time during his time in the war between G.U.N and Dr. Robotnik. The two may meet at some point in the distant future. Neutral/ Rivals * '''Lilith the Demonette - '''Although they have fought only once, they tend to get into friendly short sparring sessions to make sure they haven't lost their edge. * '''Shad the Hedgefox - Despite only meeting him briefly in the events of "Zero Brigade" and the Titan Tournament, he still knows him although it is unclear when they will meet again. * Midnight The Mercenary - '''A hedgehog that Komerl encountered during the events of the Ether Forest. At first, his first assumptions were that he was planning on destroying the forest and decided to confront him then and there. After a short fight, however, he decides to assist Midnight in finding Io after finding out his true intentions. He then seeks training from the mercenary, becoming determined to be even more powerful than he is. And considering that the mercenary said he would kill him if he wasn't holding back, this makes Komerl very excited and eager to learn more from him. * Add your character here if you consider him neutral. Enemies * Dr. Eggman - His main enemy and Sonic's nemesis. Ever since his parents were killed, he desired to get revenge and eventually kill him for a time. Eventually after his encounter with Sonic, he postponed his quest for revenge and often spares the doctor. However, if the doctor does anything that nearly kills one of his closest friends, he may actually resort to killing the doctor. Inventory '''Plasma Flame Gauntlets: '''Gauntlets that were originally made by his best friend, Raven. He has used these on occasion to increase his attack power and his control over pyrokinesis. He personally wears them because they look "cool". He also keeps them as a sign of the close friendship between them. '''Item Rings: It allows summoning of a random monitor item through the use of a blue ring but only has a limit of 5 Rings to use per day. He rarely uses them but he has summoned shields, platforms, and other things. Purple Scarf: A last gift from his parents before they were executed by Dr. Eggman. Transformations Super Transformations More coming soon. Non-Super Transformations Energized Ether State This transformation is used when he absorbed natural energy from the forest and he mixes it with chaos energy. This gives him an significant increase in endurance and stamina for a limited amount of time. Unfortunately, since the forest wasn't in full health at the time, he had to drop out of the form in order to return the energy back to the forest in order to keep it from dying. Note that he can only use it in the Ether Forest. Chaos Mobian State This state was introduced during the events of "The Taint". By maintaining a degree of control and self-awareness over the overwhelming emotions from the followers of the Dark Gods, he is able to use this state. It is unknown what abilities the state possesses due to not earning enough favor with the gods yet. Trivia # Aden is the anglicized form of Gaelic Áedán, meaning "fire." # His greatest secret is that his ears also larger than most hedgehogs so he has hearing skills that excel most of them. This is a trait from his father's genes. He is often embarrassed whenever it is a topic of conversation. # His nickname, Komerl, is an idea that came from the name of Emerl, (the name of the robot that appears in Sonic Battle) ''and the word ''comet. # His real first name is Knoton, ''the Native American word for 'wind'.'' # It is unknown what his actual last name is, possibly due to his father asking him to keep it a secret until he finds a person he can trust with it. # There is a secret diet that he uses to keep his physical condition and appearance. # If he collects the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he would not enter a super form like other characters. Instead, he would only gain a stat boost for his base. Basic Stats (1 is weak, 10 is strong. Total can't be greater than 40.) Komerl.jpg Komerl's Outfit in Godly Tournament.png Komerl With His Mom Line Art.png Komerl (2016 Reboot Appearance) .png Komerl (Chaos Mobian).png Komerl Character Select Sketch.png Down, spikes!.png Untitled-0.jpg Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Neutral Category:Work In Progress